


cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark.

by caroline11



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Covens, M/M, Magic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline11/pseuds/caroline11
Summary: “You know Max before you find your soul mate, first you must discover your soul. You have to know what you want before you can get it.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 10





	cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark.

**Author's Note:**

> im trying something new so please bear with me. also english isnt my first language so if you dont like something argue with grammarly. lots of love, K.

Waking up wasn't unpleasant for Max. It was just a bit unnecessary early for him. Sun was just coming out and that was signalling for him that the whole world is just waking up. And he didn't have the urge to be one of the first ones up.

But Max got some errands to run and some stuff to do so he dragged himself out of his warm bed and stepped on the cold floor of his apartment.

His to-do list was spread out on the coffee table in the living room and Max crossed the room directly to it. He took the paper in his hand and read it out loud. It was motivating him a bit.

He left the blank paper on the table yesterday evening. And now it was full of scribbles and annotations as well as today tasks. He could tell which handwriting was Kimis and which Sebs. His coven leaders doing an excellent job at making subjects out of the other when they wanted a day alone. They just let the kids run around doing stuff.

Max finished planning out his day, dressed and got out of the door.

Sun was shining to the extent when it was harming Max's eyes. So he was proudly walking around the city with his sunglasses strongly perched on his nose.

His first stop was the voodoo shop. Nobody was practising the voodoo in Max's coven because Seb didn't like it. Kimi dipped into it from time to time but who is he to go against the wishes of his husband.

The inside of the store was dark and stuffy. It was strongly reminding Max of New Orleans and his few months there. The woman who was sitting at the table just smiled at him and waited for Max to say his wishes. Why did none of these people talked never ceased to amaze him.

After reading out a few things from the list Kimi and Seb send him with the woman disappeared in the back ad hat was a clear sign for Max to wait. He had some time to look around.

Max absent-mindedly started to scratch his wrist. When the woman came back and Max looked down he ran out of the shop in panic.  
…

“What is this? Kimi?” Max called into an empty house with enough volume that even if nobody was inside somebody had to hear him. Mansion was huge and Max had his own room here and it was definitely hard to find somebody if you didn't know where to look for them.

“What is what?” Kimi came running from the outside. Max probably sound hysteric. Not that he's not.

Max stuck his arm out with the black mark facing upwards. He shook it for a good measure. Red lines as the only souvenir he got after angrily scratching it for a good chunk of time.

Kimi did a few steps closer to get a good look and frowned. He knew what it was. He knew precisely. He had one too. It wasn't decorating inside of his right wrist like Maxs but his tight. Complicated soul mark you get from one day to another.

“Oh Maxy,” signed Kimi and took Max by the forearm and led him to the couch. Max sat down a bit petulantly.

“What you have there is a soul mark,” said Kimi slowly.

“Never heard of it.” Max was rude now and he knew that. He just couldn't help himself. He got like that when he was scared or thought that he's helpless. Kimi knew that as well. He basically raised him.

“Everybody with magic powers, who are also offsprings of Lilith get one. Even when we are considered bad and demonic there is love for us. And this is proof.”

“How do I know who is my soulmate?” Max asked quietly.

“They are going to have the same mark as you. Not on the same place thou. But you should know it even without it,” Kimi said.

“Max you are the directest offspring of Lilith there can be. It was just a matter of time.”

“And you didn't mean to tell me?” Max asked. He was still a bit angry because of that.

“There was no point,” said Kimi. “You know Max before you find your soul mate, first you must discover your soul. You have to know what you want before you can get it.”

And with that, he walked off. To be fair Max did invade the privacy of his coven leaders and just ran inside their house. He didn't even take his jacket, just left it on the couch, and walked out. He needed a bit of fresh air after this. he's going to come back in the evening anyway.

The sun started setting outside when Max returned to the house of his coven leaders.

Seb and Kimi were already sitting on the couch in the living room and Romain, Checo and George with them.

“Charles is late again and Alex went to find him,” said Seb when he saw Max's questioning look. “Anyway, let's start.”

“We have to do one spell. Its really complicated and…” Max zoned out at that point and only came back when Checo sat down next to him.

“Where have you been?” he asked quietly.

“New Orleans,” whispered Max back. He knew that his eyes got slightly brighter and he was zoned out. In his mind, he was really walking the streets of the American city.

“What did I miss?” Max asked.

“Seb's friends, and their coven, are coming over for the spell. You can dip into the other side and talk with your mamma if you want. Kimi said that. And they also knew that you weren't listening so get ready for washing the dishes,” Checo informed him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♥


End file.
